Something for Your Spreadsheets
by OhMyScience
Summary: Sherlock has been experimenting on John for the past week. Could this be another? The show/characters belong to the wonderful BBC.


**Something for Your Spreadsheets **

John woke up, his eyes remaining closed. He had fallen asleep in his chair. Yet another long night waiting for Sherlock to return from . . . where was it this time? Oh, right, some important case Sherlock didn't want him tagging along on for some reason.

John moved to stretch his arms . . . but realized he could only lift one. The other seemed to be trapped or immobile.

_What in the . . ._ John thought. His free arm also seemed considerably colder than the rest of his body. He tried shifting a bit, but discovered the rest of his body was being smushed by a heavy, foreign object.

John cracked open an eye, somewhat scared as to what he might find on top of him. Lately, Sherlock had taken to doing experiments on him; studying his sleeping patterns, what clothes he had chosen for the day. Seemingly meaningless to John, but there was no doubt Sherlock was keeping spreadsheets.

The source of the weight and radiating heat immediately became apparent. Sherlock lay curled up on John's lap, obviously dead to the world. His head and shoulders pinned John's left arm down, while his arms hung loosely around the army doctor's waist. Sherlock's arms tightened around John for a moment when he yet again tried to shift his weight.

_Definitely asleep,_ John thought absentmindedly. "Bloody hell," was what he said aloud, exasperation in his voice. He settled back down into the chair. He very well couldn't get up, and it didn't look like Sherlock was going to wake up any time soon.

_This is the first time he's slept in weeks . . . I can't just wake him up now. But why'd he have to go and sleep on me?_ Just then, Sherlock's face scrunched up a bit, and he gave a little grumble. John squeaked as Sherlock shifted, his cool hands now grazing John's back where his jumper had ridden up.

That and the fact that Sherlock had just basically kneed him in the groin. His head lolled to rest against John's neck.

"Dammit, Sherlock, why do you do this to me?" John whispered to himself, heat already rising to his face. "What would Mycroft say if he walked in this very instant?"

Looking down at Sherlock, he wasn't quite sure what to do with him. Tentatively, he moved his free arm to rest it across Sherlock's torso. His arm hovered inches from him, just in case he moved again. Seeing that he wasn't going to, John comfortably draped his arm around the detective, smiling slightly. His stomach was doing flips; but yet, it had done that the very first time the Afghanistan veteran met Sherlock Holmes.

Now, John sitting in 221B with a dozing man atop him just seemed . . . normal? Acceptable? There wasn't a word for what had happened to him since the day he earned a flat mate. He was starting to think Sherlock cuddling against him was nice, regardless of the fact it was most likely for data. Data for who knows what . . .

…

John had just started to doze off again when he felt Sherlock start to come out of his deep sleep.

Unaware that John had been conscious and watching him before he had awakened, Sherlock mumbled, "Mmm . . . John . . . don't worry . . . just an," he yawned, "experiment."

John looked at the drowsy man's face. He sighed, "Did you get what you needed then?"

"Not yet," he replied, breath tickling the tiny hairs on John's neck. "Go back to sleep," he added softly. John could tell he was still exhausted from whatever case he had taken, and was falling asleep yet again. But John's arm was probably loosing blood flow . . .

"Sherlock, I –" he started, but was cut off.

"Shhh . . ." Sherlock shushed him, moving his thumbs idly, back and forth across John's back. John blew air out of his mouth stubbornly. He gave up, settling his head back down into a comfortable position. Then, he fell asleep, lulled by Sherlock's thumb and the continuous rise and fall of his chest.

But just as he was about to fully succumb to sleep, a deep voice mumbling something caught his attention for an instant.

"More affection," Sherlock said to himself, but not fully awake either.


End file.
